


Paradise

by rainbowrabblerouser



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Domestic, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I fixed it for you, LITERALLY, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Trouble In Paradise, discussion about newt alby and chuck ;_;, here you go maze gays, they adopt a son, they are in love, yeah no brenda kissing no thanks James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Minho and Thomas' married life.They live and laugh and love their son.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> please comment! need feedback!
> 
> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser

Minho never thought that he’d be a husband, but here he was, and his spouse was a bitch and he liked him so much. He had finally worked up the courage to ask Thomas out after everything went down. They were all each other had left.

Best friends; lovers. 

It had been a couple of years since everything and Thomas still got nightmares. At the moment, Minho was holding him in bed– their bed. He was rubbing circles into his back and whispering to him that it’s all gone, but he’s here. 

After a while, Thomas falls asleep, but Minho is still awake. He presses a kiss to his lover’s forehead and heads out for a walk.

It’s still early in the morning, but it was their day off so Thomas could sleep in. As for Minho, when he was up, he couldn’t go back to sleep. He had nightmares too.

As he walked through the safe haven, he passed by the commemorative statues they put in place for their fallen friends. He looked at the ones for Alby and Newt.

With each passing day, his behavior with Thomas reminded himself more and more of them. They were starting to be like the mother and father of the kids of Paradise. 

He wondered if they faced the same challenges. The initial hiding, the fights, the makeups. Everything. 

He wondered what it would have been like if they had both survived and were with them. The thought is too depressing so Minho focuses on what lies ahead – like he always does.

He walks through and finds Frypan getting ready for breakfast.

“Minho!” he shouts across the field. There’s no one else there. Just them.

“Frypan! Shut up! You’ll wake everyone up! Thomas is still sleeping.”

Frypan laughs. He still has the same boyish charm. “Of course he is. You wanna help me set up?”

“Sure.”

* * *

Thomas wakes up alone and is instantly grumpy. He had hoped his husband was there, but he knew he wouldn’t sleep again. He felt guilty, but he knew Minho wouldn’t want him to. God, he was so in love with him.

He walks out of their room. He loved that it was theirs. 

Thomas greeted the others. He was co-leaders with Minho, the parents of the place. He guessed he was the mom and Minho was the dad.

He noticed how the ring Minho gave him shined in the sunlight as he waved. He’d never forget how Minho proposed. They were on a run and he stood down to tie his shoe, then when Thomas was blindsided, he pulled the ring out.

Thomas wanted to smack him because he had planned to ask him that night. He had saved all of the poems he had written for him and was going to read them out during gathering time around the fire. Then, while the iron was hot, he would slip it in at the last stanza. He could still do something like it during their anniversary or the wedding. 

They were the first couple to get married in the safe haven. 

Jorge had officiated and Brenda had arranged the entire deal. Frypan made the food and was Minho’s best man, while Gally was surprisingly Thomas’ – you better believe that the bachelor’s party was intense. 

Gally took Thomas and the boys (and Brenda) to the mountains and they went climbing and ziplining for the weekend. Meanwhile, Minho could relax thanks to Frypan’s wine tasting and spa day. Thomas was losing his mind with Gally and the boys (and Brenda) while Minho got some damn peace and quiet.

The wedding was nice, in the center of Paradise. Their honeymoon was even better; they went sailing, swimming, and...other things. 

He was starstruck that after everything, it was just the two of them together. Always. 

“...remember that I love you.”

Thomas had regretted not kissing him then and there, but others were always watching. 

He never wanted to take the ring off and he never would.

* * *

Minho was serving drinks while Frypan managed food. Thomas was banned from doing either because he would be messy and then sneak some drinks off to the kids and Minho. 

Thomas was only allowed to be a leader. It was fitting. 

Minho flashed a smile when he saw him, then waved him over. Thomas ran and then kissed his lover. “Morning.”

Frypan did a dramatic gasp, “Woah, get a room. You guys are almost worse than Newt and Alby were. God, the things I wish I hadn’t walked in on.”

They burst out in a fit of giggles. 

Frypan made a plate and called Gally over. 

Gally was surprisingly the best. He was still, well, very Gally...but a better version.

He was still a dick...but a nice one. He entertained the residents with stand-up comedy in deadpan during gatherings and helped Minho and Thomas whenever they needed him. 

He and Frypan were practically married, but no one knew that. 

“What is it this time?” He said. 

Gally stood tall, towering over them, then he smiled. The older folks always said that when he smiled, something bad was likely happening. They also liked his sternness as opposed to Thomas’ softer approach.

They were all young adults with much to learn and long lives to live. 

Frypan chuckled, “Mom and Dad are being weird again.”

Gally ruffled Thomas’ hair and pinched Minho’s cheeks. He knew better than to touch Minho’s precious locks. That and hurting Thomas were his berserk buttons.

“Come on, we have to do rounds.”

Minho and Thomas groaned, and then took each other's hand.

Another day in paradise.

* * *

Thomas had seen many people die, but the worst death he ever saw besides Newt’s was the one right in front of him.

A mother dying in childbirth. The father was unknown so the baby was alone…

Not if Thomas could help it.

Of course, he and Minho adopt him.

They name the baby boy after Chuck. 

His name is Charles. Charlie Newton Albert Lee.

Minho supposed that his last name was Lee in their old lives because of his descent. Also, Thomas Lee sounded better than Minho O’Brien.

Nonetheless, they had Charlie. 

Their baby.

They’re 25. Their frontal lobes were developed enough to handle a baby. He thought…

He’s a small little boy of mixed heritage. He has Minho’s eyes and Thomas’ skin color. You’d think he was their actual child, but he was not. 

For a week, they barely leave their little house because of the baby. Frypan and Gally visit to give them supplies, while Jorge gives them advice. 

The baby would cry and cry and cry until someone held him. The quietest he had ever been was when Gally appeared, holding him so gently despite his rough work with building. 

Thomas always left him with Gally when he and Minho needed a well-deserved nap.

Frypan fed him baby food while Brenda sang songs with Jorge, Spanish lullabies. 

“Hey Appa! Dad! Wake up!”

Minho shifted in bed and poked Thomas’ face. “Your son is awake.”

“Before sunrise, he’s your son,” Thomas buried his face in his neck. 

Charlie jumped up and down, waiting for his dads to get up. 

He was 18 years old today.

Minho and Thomas got up and greeted him with kisses.

They left their house and were hit with Gally’s confetti cannon and Frypan’s giant birthday cake with sparklers and sprinkles.

Charlie was basically the prince of paradise. Today was like his coronation.

Brenda gave him a sword, while Jorge gave him a guitar. 

However, all Charlie wanted was to know more about the people he was named after. 

Chuck. Newt. Alby. 

He longed to know more. 

He only ever saw the memorials and wondered. 

“Appa?” 

Minho grunted, his indicator of him listening. 

“What was Newt like?”

Thomas exhaled. He knew one day this would happen. He dug out the letter Newt had written him. It was framed, but he never hung it up because it hurt too much. 

He handed it to his son. Charlie read through it and by the end, his face was flooded with tears. Minho took out a bracelet Alby used to wear. 

Thomas choked back a sob because he had the little wooden penguin Chuck gave him.

He carried it around every day. He had nothing but an image of her face in the back of his mind; he had nothing left of Teresa. Aris was a faded memory.

Minho pulled them in close. 

Charlie held them closer.

Later that night, he hung up Newt’s letter and put Chuck’s penguin in his pocket.

The next day and every day after that, he strapped Alby’s bracelet around his wrist. 

* * *

“And I remember when I met him, it was so clear that he was the only one for me.”

Minho sniffed. He wouldn’t cry in front of everyone. Thomas would have laughed at him. He would do anything to hear it again.

Charlie couldn’t even keep himself together so he locked himself in his room and refused to eat.

“We both knew it, right away. And as the years went on, things got more difficult –

we were faced with more challenges...I begged him to stay.”

The residents of the safe haven mourned the man: their leader.

**_“and I loved him._ **

**_I loved him, I loved him, I loved him._ **

**_And I still love him._ **

**_I love him.”_ **

Minho left the stand and went home. 

It had been a long sixty years in paradise and Minho realized that it was paradise no more.

He was just thankful that he was given the chance to be with his love. 

He recalled his last words to Minho.

“Remember that I love you.” 

He still remembered what he said before they went under. They were just lovelorn, foolish kids. Now they were just old men. Thomas had been the same throughout their whole lives: reckless, passionate, sweet, good.

Minho had held his hand when he passed. He hoped Thomas was not in pain. Minho would do anything to have him back, but he knew it was his time. 

His time would be soon. 

Charlie would only have Brenda, Gally, and Frypan. 

They had lost Jorge a few years back. He had lost his memories earlier. 

Thomas passed with the memory of his son and Minho’s kiss. 

Minho cried for days on end.

_**“...remember that I love you.”** _

Of course, he’d never forget.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please comment! need feedback!
> 
> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
